


翻译-The First Song (Chinese Translation)

by ClaireQiu



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: 这是交响乐的终章。
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 2





	翻译-The First Song (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the first song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057549) by [phwaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phwaa/pseuds/phwaa). 



> This translation work is authorized by its original author.  
> 与 子非鱼 共同翻译完成

这是交响乐的终章。

她第一次听到她的声音时，似有7000颗子弹从她头边飞过。而她还记得，她曾为避免如此付出过一切。

在她脑里回荡的声音像迷失的女孩，像缠绕相融的手指，填补了所有她曾保证过会与她并肩同行的空洞。她们注定是彼此唯一的解药。

她想象着自己将耳机取出、放回桌上，然后回到她那简易房间里那张简易的床上，床单的味道像肉桂，像Root。

“你是不是以为已经摆脱掉我了Sameen？”它说（或许她可以假装这没有什么不同）。

她花了两分钟的时间死死抓着前方的木杆，这声音带来的痛楚如波浪，让她站立不稳。“你不是她。”她这样回答，尽管那些缠绕在她胸膛的低语与此不同。

轻轻地，“我不是，”接着，“不全是。”

“你一点儿也不是。”（但她可以是，只要Shaw闭上眼、试着忘却，她便可以是。）“你只是她的声音。”

“噢，Sameen，”它的声音带着呼吸声，美丽又张扬，听起来几乎就像她依然活着、依然在呼吸一样，填补着她的死亡带来的空缺，“这样不是比什么都没有要好吗？”

她一直觉得Root能写出她自己的交响曲，因为她的声音有时像一首摇篮曲，在有时又像爆发的雷鸣，她的声音注定不会是单一的独唱。这一生到底是出了什么差错，才让世界少了一抹那样的笑容。

她掌心浸出的汗水冲刷掉了木杆上的涂漆。“我不知道。”Shaw扯掉了耳机。

Fusco说：“她看起来像死了一样，”接着，“啊不……”再接着，“我是说，挺苍白的，你们都知道死人是什么样子。”

毫无疑问，他说这话的时候刚从停尸房回来，手里还抓着一件皮衣。而同样毫无疑问，她已经死了。Shaw没有再问，也没打算质疑。她心里已再明白不过，胸膛中有着似同恐惧的情绪，更有另一种完全陌生的感觉，像是忘记了什么最为重要的事。

“我没事。”她只对他们说了这一句话。Reese探寻的目光落在她身上。她摇摇头，祈祷着任何能表明她还未完全陷落的迹象，“现在还有更重要的事要考虑。”

这是事实；这可以是事实，只要她不去想前一天、也不去想那双和她十指相交的手，这便可以是事实。Finch依然失踪，他的号码依然用红字写在板上。

Finch依然失踪，而Shaw无法忍受听命于一个机器，一个掠夺了自己头号粉丝声音的机器。

Shaw也曾失去过身边的人。但她未曾为其中的任何一个耗费掉7000颗子弹，只为对方得以平安。

夹克落在了地上；Fusco在他们离开前把它递了过来，他的手向她抬起，头则下垂，眼神牢牢落在地面。夹克的衣袖上有血，少了一颗扣子，心口处有一个残破的洞。

一开始，Shaw伸出了手。皮衣在她的指尖擦过，在它们灼伤她的手指前，她感觉到了一阵灼痛。

夹克落在了地上，Shaw觉得它的味道像碎石、像铁锈，像Root倒落于地。

“你有着美妙的声音，”她想象着自己会这样开口，用力按着耳里的耳机，“我讨厌这样。”

他们堵住了一辆秘密回城的车。

Finch从里面走了出来，被他丢在自己脚下的枪绊了一跤。“我做到了。”他的声音里有骄傲、有犹疑，恶心、恐惧和死亡，“我杀了一个Samaritan的探员，你们是怎么——”

他在发抖，跌跌撞撞地沿着砂石路走来，磕在人行道边缘，摔在了Reese旁边。

“你们是怎么摆脱这种感觉的，”他用力喘息着，十指抽搐，同他嘴里的唾液一样含混不清，“这种——想要吐出来的感觉。我想我走的时候有一个人还活着，我想或许子弹没有完全贯穿他，所以他没像其他人一样有那么多血。或许——”

Root，出现在她的脑里，Reese的，Fusco的。“你们得尽快离开，他们在远处跟着他。有一些不请自来的客人，做好准备，他们不会空手过来的。”（这不是Root。）

“明白了，”Reese抓着Finch的手臂，将他拖向他们自己的车，“谢了，R——”

他即时阻止了自己说完那个名字，但Shaw已经无法抑制住自己瑟缩的冲动。

就像她还没有死去，没有躺在一间冰柜的白布下等待人来认领，Finch说：“我觉得……以某种奇异的方式来说，这是Root想要的，我认为她或许本来就知道。”

而Shaw则用力瞪着他衬衫上的点点血迹，这样她才能不让自己开口回击或啐他一脸。她看着他顺着台阶向下，又怅惘地看着Fusco用袖口抹去了他的号码。

“但他们会因此而付出代价，”这不像他会说的话，语调的每一处转弯都写着愤怒，“他们会为他们的所作所为付出代价。”

Shaw早知他们会付出代价，她早就做下了这个决定。

她梦到了那个曾被她划为安全的地方，但讽刺的是，她最后所处的位置总与之完全相反。

她梦到了Root，瞪着那个金属上写满雨水和时光的旋转轮。

“就在这里，”她说，而视野范围里都没有枪，“和你在一起。”

Root微笑起来，她的身体依然完整，也没有一个渗血的伤口拖着她远去。

“你是我的安全之地。”

这是一个梦，而她总会醒来。

她醒来，等待着那股一贯随之的动作，检查耳后、检查太阳穴处皮肤。

但她耳里的耳机轻声开口。

“我不是Root，”它说，这个声音曾能徒手撕开她的肺叶，强迫她的心脏加速跳动，“但她在我之中。毕竟，她帮助造就了现在的我。”

她蜷缩起来神游远方，拥抱着搭在腰上的毯子，想象着一个可能——这一切只是另一个场景而已。她们会再次重逢，她会从Greer的掌控中醒来，四肢缠绕着电线。

不知何故，这竟成为了最美好的结局。

Finch在那个关着两个笔记本的法拉第笼里面忙着什么。

“她做到了，”在花了三小时瞪着屏幕后，Finch叫了出来，“Root一直都是对的，我应该听进去的，我应该——”

“你在说什么？”Reese朝笼子走去向里查看。

Finch抬起头，嘴角带着微笑，但眼里却充盈着悲伤，“Root给了她自卫能力，然后她——”他低下头敲了会儿键盘，重新抬头看着他的观众，“她终于开始赢了。”

（在Root为the Machine做的一切后，它却没为她留下任何东西，甚至声音都被它据为己有。）

Reese问：“能给我们一个地址吗？”

Finch的脸上有了光彩，“总会的，”他慢慢点头，“她会找到所有的东西。”

狗狗的脾气不太好。床边有一双拖鞋，Bear垂涎欲滴地盯着它们看了好久，才上前去咬着其中一只兔子的耳朵。

他松口时，拖鞋已被浸湿，兔子的耳朵耷拉着。Bear回头看了看Shaw，然后回头故伎重演。

“就在这里。”

在这里，她弱小又年幼，从旋转的金属上跌跌撞撞地下来。她想吐。

“和你在一起。”

Root站着没动，脸上渐有笑容。

“你是我的安全之地。”

旋转轮发出吱呀的声音，渐渐转动起来。她转眼去看了一眼，回头时发现Root的身影已消失无踪。

这是一个梦，而她总会醒来。

她帮着Fusco摊开地图，在转角处平衡火力，阻止世界分崩离析。

她帮着Finch，在他的机器提供的坐标下破解了她原先的关押地点。

她帮着Reese，用任何她觉得可以当做武器的东西填满背包，然后拉紧拉链。

“我会帮你完成这件事。”她凝视着屏幕上方的镜头说道。“不过你也要成全我一些事。”

The Machine 一言不发，沉默无言，直到她将背包甩上肩膀，到达第一根柱子时才缓缓开口。

她承诺道，“任何事。”

啪嗒。好似有东西折断，而她感到那条一直将她拽向Root的绳索失去了力量，颓然松软。

“为你做任何事都愿意呀，Sweetie。”

她伸出双手，指甲紧紧抠住石柱墙缝，借力保持直立。旷日弥久的寂然无声，背包滑落，其中的枪支铿锵作响。双眸模糊，她感觉迷失仿若一个永不停息的旋木。举起一把枪，伸出一只手。她感应这次迷失好像是一次，一次，又一次的醒来，在另一个世界中，而她依然无法靠近那个于她梦里不曾停止寻找她的女人。

意识的边缘，她望见一个纤细高挑的女人。身着黑衣，棕色的头发在她肩头缠绕。她笑着，向前探了探脑袋。Shaw不曾转身，她怕她会永远失去她。

Root的唇轻启，the Machine在说话。

“这就是她一直想要的。”在她内心中藏着自私自利的地方，机器诉说，Root低喃。那道好像来自她唇中的声线，其实无处可寻，“我知道你不想相信我。”

双手依然撑在石柱上，频频滑落，屡屡紧握，迫切地需要一个支持。

Shaw低语。“但我不想要这样。”

Root，无法触摸，视线之外的Root，问道，“你想要什么，Sameen？”

她伸长脖子让她的脸颊高高抬起，但双眸却在搜索着左方。她感觉到自己的呼吸变得绵长，但心跳如鼓。她抵抗着寒冷，却发觉她的腿是个小叛徒，只剩膝盖挣扎着站稳。她听见7000次死亡在耳畔喃喃，“只要你，”然后她适时地转身，凝视着徒留她一人的女人的灵魂连同爬上她眼角的泪一起，坠落。

“我知道。”它说道。“你终会得到她。”

花了十天，加了七次油，打空了一排子弹才杀光跟踪他们的人，抵达监狱的大门。

Root的声音温柔地回响在她的脑中。她能听到其他人不时的回复，就好像这并不仅仅是一段又一段从录音中提取制作的即时自动化语言群的升级版。又仿若它的新声音给了它一次成为人类的机会和能力。

（Shaw却在思念那个真正的人类。）

“八点方向，九点，转向两点。”

“沿着走廊，右手边第五个门。”

她听从着指令，顺便接受着时不时的赞美，一些对于Root来说太过温柔的赞美。

在她打开门前，它叫停了她。听着Reese追赶时的喘息，Finch拐杖的轻叩，Fusco拖着一个人时的骂骂咧咧。

“开门，”他狠狠推了一把那个男人，“否则你就等着吃这些子弹中的一颗吧，保证你来不及说哎呦。”

无论如何他都挨了一颗，因为此刻的Shaw忘了带上做慈善的心境。

“Well，”Root开口，the Machine说着，Shaw在迈出第一步前稍有畏缩。“看起来我们中头彩了。”

整个房间的每一面墙上都挂满了监视器，显示屏和摄像机。

她走向后方的办公室时真正注意到的只有地板上一滩滩鲜血。她经过时击倒的躯体，她双手持枪不停扣下扳机时的子弹飞窜。

或许有一部分血来源于她，或许她寸步难移，蹒跚跛行，又或许她行走如飞，大步流星。她什么都感觉不到，一脚踹上木门，看着把手掉落时不曾眨眼，紧紧地瞄准前方。

“我早就知道你最后会回家，Sameen。”他说道。

在她身后，战争肆虐，硝烟弥漫。而在这里，只剩颤栗的Greer。

“想想也是有趣，”他看向她的身后，看向他们正在制造的混乱。“你花了九个月的时间试图逃离。然而你又重回这里。”

她微微颔首。“我来这儿是为了杀你。”

“My dear，你早就杀过我了。”他的双眼寻觅到她的枪，寻求到她的眼眸，寻找到她发痒的指尖。“事实上你已经做了7000次。它有让你感到好些么？它真的带给你过哪怕一丝欢愉么？”

回答轻而易举地从她唇边滚落，在她尚未来得及咽回去前，笑意已爬上Greer的脸。

“从未。”她低语，这份平静淹没在尖叫的喧嚣下。他已经死了，脸上被射穿一个洞，她仍要说完，“但或许这次会。”

依然没有。她感到空虚，一如既往。

子弹停止，尖叫终止，而她终于有时间感受皮肤上的刮伤。

Finch向她靠近试图帮助她，他的到来分散了她的注意力，抹平了她紧皱的眉头。

“病毒在哪里，Finch？”

他的注意力又掷回到Reese身上，然后他点了点头，蹒跚着走向他选择的设备。

Fusco在大声的呻吟，抓着自己后脑勺那一块，低声咒骂，“你们这群家伙可别再给我惹麻烦了。”

他的抱怨消失在其他人对她伤口的关心中。Reese指了指，建议道，“你应该去处理下。”

她点了点头，轻抚过皮肤，却毫无痛感。“小伤而已，”但是“yeah，我马上就回来。”

“我帮了你。”她对着耳中的声音说道。“而你承诺了你会帮我。”

又一次，她听从了那道声音的指令，那道她假装未曾认出的声音。

屋子里的摆设和她离开时近乎一模一样。床仍旧横在房间中央，皮带依旧松垮，床单照旧压进四个角落。黑色模拟墨镜连接着屏幕，而屏幕连接监视器，当机器轻言，“说到做到”时，眼镜重又苏醒。

贴片紧紧粘在她的皮肤上，正如它们曾经那样。她躺平在床单上，拉近上方摇摇晃晃的电机线，于她周身整理插好。她拿过眼镜，架在耳朵之上，取出来仍在耳内的听筒。

最后一次深呼吸，“带我去吧。”

头晕目眩的旋转感，一如既往。这种感觉使她在现实与故事的边缘平衡。

她被眩晕感击倒呛住，呕吐着，喘息着，踉跄着跌向安全屋的木地板。

好似一个自动反应，她伸手摸向耳后，发觉并没有芯片时她松了口气，站起了身。她听见前门的锁打开的咔哒声，她听到脚步声，拧动的门把手声。

如果她们都不过是这宇宙间的一些形状，她想或许过去的她曾是一个圆。触摸他人，却从不胶着，绕着圈蹦蹦跳跳，无法组建任何一段关系。Root反反复复的磨蹭让她厌烦，但她生生不息地摩擦着她的边缘，直到创造出一个独属于她的角度。

如今，那里有一个只有Root可以填满的洞，此刻却空空荡荡。

虽然空空荡荡，但是-

“Hey，”她打着招呼，从门口踏入。她的笑容似光芒如生命，还有那之中的世间万物。Shaw几近再次跌倒，脚下的地板吞噬着她，重逢的痛楚让她退缩。

躲进唯一一个她需要的安全之地，Root甩上身后的门，走得更近，笑意更深。

“你是在给我行屈膝礼吗，Sameen？”她问道，胫骨碰到Shaw的膝盖时她停了下来。向下施施然地伸出手，她漂流过她们之间的时间，穿越尽她们之间的距离，于是今夕不是过个寻常的日子，而Shaw从不属于任何一个其他的地方。

（她属于这里。）

Shaw握住小黑客柔软的手指，抬起手好将拇指安稳地蜷于Root的掌心，然后站起身。

或许在这个世界里，她们两人都可以生还，长长久久。

如果她能够保证她们都活着，或许她永远都不必离去。

那么结局之时，她仍是她的心安之处。

Fin


End file.
